These Habits Of Ours
by unagihime
Summary: Shikamaru x OC. Peculiar sleeping habits lead to fluff induced treats. Oneshot.


NOTE: This is AU. O:

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Shikamaru barely came through the door - already seeing that his bed was occupied. A peculiar girl with deep violet hair was lying on her stomach with her legs kicking recklessly in the air as she was reading some magazine with a bag of chips on the floor by her side – his bag of chips to be precise.

She looked up for a mere second, registering his appearance, then immediately went back to whatever she was reading. "Window. You left it open." She stated, pointing her finger at the slight ajar window to her right.

Another sigh, filtered out of the Nara's mouth as he sat beside the girl on his bed. "I always leave it open, you know that."

She nodded, pushing herself up in a crossed leg position, bringing her magazine with her as she retreated back onto his pillows. A grin was visible on her face as she replied, "I know."

Shikamaru mimicked her grin in the instant he saw it bloom from her expression, climbing up the bed to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with her. Her hand found his as he settled down and he gripped it lightly.

"How was today?" Michiruko asked, turning her head to look at him. "Did Kakashi-san lecture you again?" She teased with a light, amused lilt to her voice. Her thumb unconsciously smoothed over his rough palm, causing him to breathe easier.

"It was fine," Shikamaru let out an awkward grunt, lifting his self up to bring the blanket out from beneath them. "Right now, I just want to take a nap."

"A nap?" She protested, staying still as he brought out the fabric from beneath her. "But, you just got home!"

Shikamaru laughed, taking the blanket and covered the both of them. "I'm not telling you to leave. I actually want you to stay here."

In an instant, Michiruko's face flushed. She sank down onto his bed without complaints, her back turned to him. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk, knowing full well how much he just made her blush.

"By the way," Shikamaru leaned in close to her ear before whispering, "You owe me for those chips."

She threw her head back onto his shoulder to look into his eyes with slight disbelief. He can read it in her eyes that she had no intention to pay him back whatsoever. With a submissive sigh, he smiled warily.

"Fine. This will have to do." She closed her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her forehead with a sarcastic 'mwah'. "Better?"

"Better."

"Go to sleep."

He pulled the covers up to her shoulders, taking her magazine and tossing it to floor in one fluid motion. His head fell onto his seeping pillows, turning himself to Michiruko's back. Lightly, he placed his arm around her - careful not to necessarily pull her to his chest, but merely wrap his arm around her to bring her to sleep.

* * *

It was a growing habit of his. You know, falling asleep with her? Yeah. Dozing off was quicker, as his heart beats would mingle with hers with each easy breath.

It wasn't just him either.

Michiruko thoroughly enjoyed taking naps with him. It's even gotten to a point where she can't fall asleep if there wasn't the sense of him being there with her. Of course she preferred him to have his arm around her, but she knew that she was being selfish that way. Then again, she's already submitted to her selfishness long before she was ever aware.

She fell in love with his bed. After falling asleep on it after several times, she came to know why he loved sleeping so much. His bed was so... COZY. When she lies awake in her bed next door, the awkward feel of her own bed would bug her to point where she had to sleepover at his house. She would sleep over – walking stealthily on top of the conveniently close roofs to enter his always open window.

Michiruko laughed about it one day, imagining how his stuff would be stolen because his window was ALWAYS open. Shikamaru only replied with a shrug and a light smile.

"The only thing that I will catch in my room because that window's always open is you." He had said, teasing eminent in his tone.

And the thing was, Shikamaru didn't mind. If he truly took the time to give it a thought, he found that he never really did.

The first time he walked in on her sleeping in his bed without her knowledge, he couldn't help but crack a smile. Shikamaru was offered a late shift at the restaurant he worked in as a waiter and he took it without hesitation. As a college student, it was tough to pass work when you had time to do it. Even though he hated exerting effort, he knew he needed to. And after a long night of arduous, unwanted work, coming home to a sleeping Michiruko in his bed honestly had made his day. It didn't matter that he was tired, he thought it was… cute. Her back was turned to the door and her breathing was slow and barely audible. Only the rising and falling of the blankets indicated that she was in a lulled sleep.

He wanted to sleep next to her, of course, but seeing as how she was at peace, he didn't want to disturb her. The window was open, showing her entrance into his room and he climbed through, walking lightly across the roof to go into her room.

He'd been there before, but her visits to his house were more frequent than his to hers. The door was locked as Michiruko didn't want her mother to walk in and find her missing. But in this case, Shikamaru didn't want her mother walking in to find him sleeping in her daughter's room.

Shikamaru comfortably lay down onto her bed, feeling it sink the moment he fell back onto her covers. He wondered for a moment, 'Why was she so intent on sleeping in my room when her bed is comfier than mine?' He eyed his surroundings, observing the room of the girl sleeping so soundly in his room. The room he lay in was covered with her personality – from the carefully rolled game controller cords on top of her frequently used Playstation to the ordered stacks of paper on her desks – showing the mountains of work she purposely laid off till it was absolutely needed. A memory flickered in his over-analyzing mind, reminding him of the time he looked out of his window to hear her screaming in pure frustration as she ripped a piece of paper to shreds and then panicking over doing so a mere second later.

The fact that her room was almost always spic and span made him laugh, seeing as how she preferred his room – which she always ends up cleaning in the end. He closed his eyes, not bothering to cover himself with a blanket. He felt all the warmth he already needed.

* * *

On another morning after a night like the first, Michiruko awoke in unfamiliar surroundings with a sudden intake of air. Her eyes adjusted to the awkward filtering of light – used to the darkness of her own room. A rustling of clothes turned her attention toward an open closet, where a changing Shikamaru stood. He barely took notice of her, merely giving her a glance to confirm that she was awake and returned to putting his shirt back on.

"So, you're finally awake." He mused, smoothing out his shirt as he kicked the one that he wore the night before to the corner. "About time." Shikamaru cocked his head for Michiruko to see his amused grin.

Sleep still holding her reins, Michiruko rubbed her eyes wearily, squinting to look at Shikamaru. "What time is it?" Her voice came out hoarse, dry from such an extensive slumber.

"It's almost 10 o'clock."

Michiruko blinked. "10?" She averted her gaze to the sunlight's rays, her eyes growing accustomed to the light. She heaved a heavy sigh, falling back into Shikamaru's bed. Draping an arm over her eyes, she groaned. "I did it again. I'm sorry."

She felt the bed move on her left, feeling Shikamaru sit down upon the mattress beside her legs. A reassuring hand gripped her left leg and patted it gently. "Don't be sorry. I slept next door."

Shifting her arm onto her eyebrows, Michiruko glanced down at Shikamaru and smiled warily. "I don't understand why you won't sleep next to me if I end up falling asleep in your bed. You know I prefer it."

He shrugged before crawling into the bed beside her, slipping an arm behind her neck. "Yeah, I know you do." Michiruko turned her head towards his with a lilt to her smile – noting the sense of amusement in his tone. "I do too. But," With his free hand, he tapped Michiruko's nose slightly. "When you're asleep, you look too adorable to wake up."

Michiruko rolled her eyes, admonishing him with a light slap to his chest. "Idiot. Flattery won't get you anywhere." Puffing out her cheeks, she let out an extended exhale. "But, thank you."

Shikamaru pulled her in closer for a moment, kissing the side of her head. "No problem."

* * *

[A/N]: EEEEEEE~ xD I just love Shikamaru. C: This ended up to be super fluff infested. (: ANDDD. I've officially completed my first oneshot. :D This was supposed to be a drabble (I really do prefer drabbles), but I ended up writing more than I thought. (:

Haha. I was about to have the last line be, "It is not a problem." But I realize that it'd be Sousuke-esque. C: Oh, Sousuke. xD

Review, please. (:


End file.
